Del Odio al Amor siempre HAY un SIMPLE paso
by Caroline Heiwajima
Summary: Drabbles que dicen sobre el perverso y tolerable amor que se tienen ellos que aún lo niegan rotundamente. ¿Qué pasaría si la mosca siempre te anduviera molestando sin cesar?


Dejen sus hermosos reviews, estaré agradecida. Amo realmente esta pareja, y bueno, ya tenía los drabbles desde hace tiempo, y quise subirlos aquí, en Fanfiction.

* * *

**1**

Las calles estaban concurridas. La gente pasaba sin saber absolutamente nada de la batalla que se estaba librando, más bien, era una guerra; una danza sin fin. Sabores que se mezclaban. Sus labios que se habían fundido en un duradero beso, se alejaban dejando un hilillo de saliva. Los dos se miraron. Sin saberlo, sonrieron.  
Todo tenía la pregunta '_¿por qué?_'Pero a ellos dos, no les interesaba responderla.  
Uno, con sus brazos, rodeaba el cuello del mayor, mientras que otro, abrazaba la cintura de éste.  
Bien decían que: _'Del Odio al Amor, siempre hay un paso.'_

**2**

Necesitaban un descanso. Estar toda la tarde corriendo y esquivando, es agotador. Uña y mugre, como dirían algunos. No podían estar distanciados uno del otro. Se negaban entre sí; lo escondían bien. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cuellos. Tragaban saliva cada vez que su garganta lo pedía. Descansaron. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Ahora, una guerra de miradas se hallaba confrontada. "Te odio." Decían éstas. Uno cerraba sus puños, otro, solamente sonreía y daba pequeñas risitas. 'Molesto.' Palabras de afecto, que envueltas eran por odio y desprecio.  
Dos seres que se necesitan entre sí para poder vivir.

**3**

La puesta del Sol se estaba presentando en aquella fría mañana. Con ella, los rayos de éste alumbraban poco a poco los ventanales de algunos edificios. Traspasando los cristales.

Unos cabellos rubios, se asomaban de las cobijas. El dueño de éstos, abrió poco a poco sus ojos, mirando el destello de los rayos, cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente. Gruño un poco. El mismo día, lo mismo de siempre. Al parecer, todo estaba programado para él, la hora, los sitios a los que debía de ir, absolutamente todo. Pero había alguien a quien le debía de echar la culpa de que sus planes de tener un día normal, se fueran por el caño. Sí, efectivamente, era aquella desquiciada mosca, pulga, mierda, e infinidad de apodos.

—Hoy será tú día, maldita pulga—bostezaba a cada segundo, llevándose así su mano a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, estaba parado, tocando el frío piso de aquel pequeño cuarto con sus pies descalzos. Sus bostezos, cesaron. Su mano, ahora jugueteaba con su cabello; alborotándoselo.

Pasaron los minutos. La ducha tibia, el desayuno de siempre. Su mañana había comenzado bien. Ahora se encontraba caminando por las mismas calles, su único deber: proteger y limpiar la cuidad. Todo estaba perfecto, sin embargo, aquel olor que lo sofocaba, aquel aroma que detestaba, apareció en aquel ambiente.

—Buenos días, Shizu-chan~—aquella voz que le irritaba, se hacía presente entre toda la multitud. Sus ojos, iban y venían de un lado otro, buscando la fuente de aquella voz —¿Por qué tan solo?

— ¡Izaya!—gritó. Cerró sus puños, agachó su cabeza y volvió a escuchar atentamente de dónde provenía ésta. Pronto, sintió un jalón de su chaleco, volteó sorpresivamente. Sus labios formaban su típica sonrisa. 'Infeliz'.

Las horas pasaron como minutos; los minutos como segundos. Los dos se miraron, las personas desaparecían delante de sus ojos. Ahora, el Sol se escondía entre aquellas nubes grises que avecinaban una lluvia despiadada. Las gotas empezaron a caer, mojando lo que estaba a su paso. No quitaban sus miradas uno encima del otro.

—Shizu-chan~ Siempre es lo mismo de siempre. ¿No te cansas?—no, no lo soportaba. Quería callarlo, quería...

— ¡Cállate, bastardo!— era molesta su voz; molesto él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él con pasos largos. Al llegar, sostuvo sus muñecas del que pertenecía aquella maldita voz. Las apretó con fuerza. Tal parece que no le doliera; sin gritos, sin quejas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. La cercanía de sus rostros... El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y la lluvia caer.  
—¿Shizu... Chan?—aquella voz que en su momento fue despreciable, ahora se convirtió en algo agradable para sus oídos.

La lluvia, y el anochecer cayendo. Las luces que se encendían alrededor de ellos. Un beso, que probablemente ninguno de los dos tenía previsto. Húmedo y delicado...

**4**

La cuidad estaba concurrida, se hallaba en uno de los miles de callejones de aquella gran cuidad. El amor por los humanos abarcaba todo su ser, invadiéndolo, comiéndolo. Había un humano en especial que le encantaba hacerle el día una tortura. Negaba el amor que tenía hacia esa criatura, hacia ese monstruo, solamente amaba las expresiones que hacía... ¡No, no, no! No lo amaba, sólo que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible, le gustaba estar al lado de él... ¡No, no, no! Son dos cosas muy diferentes, sin embargo, era cierto, no podía estar tan lejos de ese monstruo.

**5**

La habitación llena de gemidos rebotando en las paredes. El sudor que corría en su cuerpo como un débil susurro. Las caricias que llenaban el ambiente. Los dos cuerpos unidos por un error de éstos; el simple hecho de no saber nada uno del otro ni la causa que iba a conllevar. Los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas. El frío que inundaba la habitación, cambió radicalmente por calidez. Las gotas de sudor, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta llegar al cuerpo contrario. Las miradas se cruzaron en un momento, el cual se fusionó en un beso puro y duradero.

**6**

La gente está loca, dirían algunos. Pero aquellos que con una simple mirada de desprecio, se entiende todo. Un gran gruñido se alcanzó a escuchar y un nombre gritar. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué harían eso?, perfectamente, hacían enojar a ese rubio con lentes de sol. Pero, a ese ser, a ese extraño ser, parecía que a alguien le divertía ver enojado a su magnífico humano. "No estoy loco, sólo que sus gruñidos son tan desafiantes. Eso me gusta"

**7**

Cara a cara, una tras otra mirada, ¿qué tenían sus miradas que no se separaban ni un segundo? Uno riendo burlonamente mientras otro gruñía de desesperación. "_Shizu-chan~ es tan obvio y tan predecible._" "Esa maldita sabandija, esa sucia rata, no debería de estar aquí." Un comentario que queda en silencio por el temor de sus corazones y las razones de éstos. Es odioso el amor, y con tanta razón a la vez. Dos almas que no saben qué es verdad, qué es ficción. Jugando simplemente al amor y destruyendo el corazón del otro.

**8**

Jugando a saber quién es el mejor. ¿Por qué harían eso? Sólo una cosa es muy clara, entre ellos dos, su pulsación se acelera, el corazón late hasta tener casi un paro cardiaco. ¿Qué son esas reacciones?, ¿qué eran esos sentimientos?, ¿por qué a ellos dos? Dos hombres que dicen ser los mejores, que dicen que no creen en el amor, que dicen que son impuros y que no tienen corazón. Odio y desprecio. Amor artificial. Jamás entenderán lo que sienten, sin separarse podrán entender.


End file.
